Not Giving Up on Us FIN
by RoxanneBlackbird
Summary: When I look into your eyes It's like watching the night sky Or a beautiful sunrise There's so much they hold Unverhofft und Unerwartet. [Keine Songfic!]


_Hallo,  
Es hat ein wenig gedauert, diese Fanfiction zu schreiben- sie wurde auch in zwei Teilen zusammengetippt, daher kann es sein, dass man einen kleinen Bruch in Stimmung und Stil bemerkt.  
Vielen Dank für jegliche Rückmeldung,  
Bis dann,_

 _Roxanne_

Es war früh am Morgen, die Sonne warf scharlachrote Streifen über den Verbotenen Wald, der Schwarze See schimmerte im grau der Wolken. Nebelschwaden zogen sich über das Land hinweg und der erste Frost des Jahres bedeckte die Äste, Gras und Ränge des Quidditchstadions. Vereinzelt war das chirpen der Vögel zu vernehmen, doch ansonsten war es vollkommen still.

Das Schloss lag noch im Dunkeln und Nichts regte sich, bis auf eine kleine Person mit wehendem rotem Haar, die sich langsam dem Stadion näherte.

Sie steuerte auf eine Gestalt auf den Rängen nahe den fernen Torringen zu, die zusammengesackt gegen das Holz lehnte.

James Potter hielt ein Foto in seinen zitternden Händen, Tränen tropften stetig darauf und auf den Boden. Er wischte sie immer wieder weg und starrte unentwegt in das Gesicht des Mädchens, das er in dem Bild umarmte. Er konnte noch immer spüren, wie sich ihre vollen blonden Locken an seine Wangen anfühlten. Wie ihre grauen Augen ihn freudig anblitzten. Wie sanft ihre Lippen sich an seine gedrückt hatten. Der junge Mann schloss seine Augen und versuchte, die Qualen auszublenden. Ihr Lachen klang ihm noch immer in den Ohren, der Duft ihres Parfums haftete noch an seinem T-Shirt, das sie zum Schlafen getragen hatte. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er sie erst vor wenigen Tagen zum ersten Mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Der Funke war sofort übergesprungen. Er erinnerte sich genau daran, wie er und Sirius ihr ihre vielen Taschen nach Hause getragen hatten, wie sie zugestimmt hatte, mit ihnen Quidditch spielen zu gehen, wie sie seinen Flugstil bewundert hatte.

Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sie auf ein Date begleiten würde. Er hatte freudestrahlend, und zur Überraschung der anwesenden Rumtreiber, zugesagt. In diesem Moment hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst. James sah die geröteten Wangen vor sich, den langen blauen Schal, der ihre Haare bedeckte. Eine weitere Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange und fiel auf das Eis.

Eineinhalb Jahre waren sie zusammen gewesen, seit fünf Monaten hatten sie zusammen gewohnt, als der große Streit begonnen hatte. Emilia, so war ihr Name, hatte sich erneut über seine Kochkünste lustig gemacht, doch in dem Moment war James der Kragen geplatzt. Vorwürfe waren von den liebevoll dekorierten Wänden zurückgeprallt und nach einer knappen Stunde war James mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Tränen nach Hause appariert. Tatze hatte ihm da die Tür geöffnet und seinen aufgelösten Freund getröstet. Emilia öffnete in den folgenden Tagen nicht die Haustür oder war nicht zuhause. Sirius stellte die Theorie auf, dass der Altersunterschied zwischen den beiden vermutlich schlussendlich dafür verantwortlich war. Dabei war sie nur drei Jahre älter und verhielt sich doch fast so kindisch wie die Rumtreiber selbst.

Eine Woche später hatte James seine Sachen aus Emilias Wohnung geholt. Als sie ihn eingelassen hatte, verschwand sie sofort im Bad, wo er ihre Schluchzer von den Fliesen wiederhallen hören konnte. Er wollte die Tür öffnen, doch Remus und Sirius hielten ihn zurück.

James wurde erst aus seiner Trance gerissen, als er spürte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Dieser jemand, den filigranen Händen nach zu urteilen eine Schülerin, hielt ihm ein Taschentuch hin. Er zog es aus ihren Fingern und erkannte an ihrem Zeigefinger einen silbernen Ring mit eingraviertem Reh.

„Was machst du so früh hier draußen?" fragte er mit gebrochener Stimme, versuchte aufzusehen, doch schaffte es nicht.

„Ich hab dich vorhin gehen sehen und war in Sorge. Du schienst nicht wirklich in bester Laune, obwohl du gerade diesen superben Sieg hingelegt hast."

„Bist wohl dazu übergegangen, mich zu stalken?"

Er konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören, als sie antwortete: „Sozusagen. Du hast dich verändert, James. Und das nicht gerade zum Besseren. Deine Streiche sind nicht mehr so kreativ, du bist so leise und all dieser…Sarkasmus…"

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mehr derselbe bin" schnappte er zurück, wütend, dass ausgerechnet SIE ihn unkreativ, sarkastisch und nicht kindisch genug nannte.

„Kein Grund, direkt auszurasten" sagte sie leise, fast beschämt, „Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Langsam, vorsichtig und zaghaft schob sie ihre Finger zwischen die seiner nun freien Hand. Das Foto war zu Boden gefallen, die mit geschwungener Schrift beschriebene Rückseite nach oben. James Hand zog sich zusammen, doch Lily streichelte sie weiterhin.

„Das ist mal etwas Neues. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Tag kommt."

Lily atmete tief durch: „Willst du…willst du es mir erzählen?"

„Nein" erwiderte er todernst und Lily schluckte. Noch immer konnte er sie nicht ansehen. Es würde die Schmerzen wieder zurückbringen. Stattdessen fokussierte er sich auf ihre Hand, die scheinbar so perfekt in der seinen ruhte. Wenn er sie nicht sehen könnte, wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich da wäre. Vielleicht war es nicht fair, Lily so zu behandeln. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, weil sie sich Sorgen machte.

„Du trägst den Ring, den ich dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe?" fragte er daher, noch immer mit rauer Stimme. Erneut konnte er das Lächeln aus ihrer Stimme heraushören und wunderte sich, warum es so viele Kleinigkeiten an Lily gab, die ihm nach all dieser Zeit noch immer an ihr auffielen. Wie morgens ihr linkes Auge immer müder wirkte als das rechte; wie sie genervt auf die Tischplatte tippte, wenn ihr eine bestimmte Formulierung entfallen war; wie sie Sirius erlaubte, sich immer kurz vor knapp ihre Notizen auszuleihen; wie sie mit den Rumtreibern witzelte, wenn diese nach der Ausgangssperre den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten; wie sie lachte, wenn Remus mal wieder einen seiner höchst ironischen Witze machte...

„Jetzt passt er endlich. Erst wollte ich ihn am Ringfinger tragen, aber dafür ist er immer noch zu groß."

James musste unwillkürlich lächeln: „Sirius hat seinen kleinen Finger als Messung angeboten und ich habe natürlich zugestimmt. Du hättest ihn ja auch kleiner hexen können."

„Konnte ich nicht und wollte ich nicht. Es ist ein Geschenk und mir gefiel die Idee, dass sich jemand so viele Gedanken darum gemacht hat. Wusstest du, dass ich die Ohrringe von Weihnachten an einem Armband festgezaubert habe? Ich habe keine Ohrlöcher, deshalb musste ich mir behelfen, aber sie waren so wunderschön…"

„Mir war nicht klar, dass ich dich so gut kenne."

„Man schnappt einiges auf, wenn man jahrelang unter einem alten magischen Dach haust. Manchmal sogar Dinge, die man lieber nicht wissen will."

Unwillkürlich musste James lächeln. Etwas Warmes legte sich um seine Schultern und er bemerkte einen rot-goldenen Schal, an dem eine weiße Hand mit schlanken Fingern hing. Lily klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Lily. Das meine ich Ernst. Nicht einmal Sirius hat es geschafft, mich abzulenken."

„Keine Ursache- immerhin ist es auch in meinem Interesse, das es dir gut geht. In meinem persönlichen Interesse."

„Gib mir noch ein paar Wochen, um mich zu sammeln."

„Oh- nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich…also…"

„Wie war es nicht gemeint?" James hob den Blick und musste angesichts Lilys beschämten Blickes lächeln. Ihre Ohren waren ein wenig gerötet, ihre smaragdgrünen Augen wanderten immer zwischen seinem Gesicht und den Schnee bedeckten Hängen hin und her. Er drückte ihre Hand, sie zog diese zu sich heran und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Handrücken.

James wurde warm ums Herz, wärmer als je zuvor. Etwas in ihm flatterte nervös und zugleich fröhlich.

„Komm. Wir holen uns etwas Warmes zu trinken und entspannen uns auf der Couch- wie klingt das?"

„Sehr gut."

Eine halbe Stunde später sah James zu, wie die Ränder des Fotos anfingen, sich zu schwärzen und sich ein Loch durch dessen Mitte fraß. Lily kehrte mit einer Schale Schokofrösche zurück und sah entsetzt drein.

„War das nötig?" fragte sie und deutete in die Flammen. James zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach einem Schokofrosch (Weihnachts- Edition). Lily füllte unterdessen die heiße Schokolade und Tee auf und ließ die fertigen Gebräue durch den Raum schweben.

„Dafür schulde ich dir was."

„Ach, Quatsch, James. Vielleicht verfolge ich ja unterschwellige, unheilige Motive."

„Dann hättest du das nicht gerade verraten."

„Die Täuschung des Opfers ist immer ein guter Schritt."

„Das heißt, man verrät diesem alles, aber lässt es im Ungewissen, ob man es wirklich so tut?"

„Genau" anstelle einer Fortführung ihres Satzes trank sie einen Schluck Tee.

„Was deine Gefährlichkeit angeht, kann ich beruhigt sein. Deine Katze ist angsteinflößender als du."

„Sie ist das aber nur, weil sie dich erst anschnurrt und dann hinterrücks attackiert."

„Trotzdem ist sie eher niedlich, wenn sie glaubt, sie hätte dich überlistet."

„Du hast da Sahne" erwiderte Lily lächelnd und tippte sich an die Nasenspitze und Mundwinkel.

James errötete und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken darüber. Lily kicherte und erneut fühlte James sich kribbelig. Es war ihm, als hätte er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mit allen Sinnen gelebt. Als hätte irgendetwas es immer abgedämpft. Erst jetzt erkannte er wirklich, wie wunderbar Lily wirklich war. Nicht ihr Aussehen- oder nicht hauptsächlich- sondern ihr Charakter. Niemand, nicht einmal Emilia (jemanden, den er ernsthaft als die Liebe seines Lebens betrachtet hatte), hatte so etwas in ihm ausgelöst.

Erst das Gefühl von Stoff auf seinem Gesicht erweckte James aus seiner Trance: „Du hast wohl vergessen, dass du ein Zauberer bist, Mr Potter. Ist alles in Ordnung? Es ist Feuerwhiskey in den Schokofröschen, vielleicht war das…"

„Hör auf zu plappern, Lily."

„Willst du etwas richtiges Essen. Das ist alles meine Schuld…"

„Ist es- aber nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Shh" mit diesem simplen Geräusch beugte James sich vor, strich eine Strähne aus Lilys Gesicht und fuhr ihr sanft durchs Haar. Ihre Augen glichen einer anderen Welt, einem sicheren Hafen, in den er eintauchen und nie wieder heraustreten wollte.

Er legte seine Stirn vorsichtig an ihre und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, wollte nicht, dass sie nur seiner übermäßigen Emotionalität zum Opfer fiel. Warum sollte sie mit jemandem zusammen sein wollen, der ihr Leben und das ihres besten Freundes unnötig schwer gemacht hatte? Jemand, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie diesen besten Freund nicht mehr hatte. Snape empfand definitiv etwas für Lily- was, wenn es bei ihr nicht anders war?

„Würdest du…also- wenn ich dich fragen würde, ob du Lust auf ein Dinner mit mir hättest…"

„Ja."

„Was ist mit Snape."

Lily seufzte: „Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Ich habe ihn zu früh aufgegeben und ich glaube immer noch daran, dass er ein guter Mensch ist. Er kann es nur nicht zeigen, aber mehr als Freundschaft hätte ich nie für ihn empfinden können- er war wie der Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Auch wenn es so aussah, habe ich nie mehr von ihm gewollt, als das. Bei dir ist das anders- wir haben uns zwar nie so wirklich verstanden, aber mein Hass war immer schwächer als mein Respekt."

„Respekt?"

„Irgendwo schon. Du hast Talent, in vielen Bereichen, und bist ein treuerer Freund als irgendjemanden, den ich kenne. Klar- deine Arroganz ist noch immer größer als irgendetwas anderes, aber du hast dich verändert. Man bleibt nicht ewig die Person, die man mit vierzehn war."

„Du meinst, ein Idiot ohne Hirn?"

„So direkt hätte ich es jetzt nicht ausgedrückt."

„Bitte, ich hatte keine Ehrfurcht vor irgendwem, war ein verwöhntes Kleinkind mit so viel Ego, dass es für die Gesamtheit von Hogwarts ausgereicht hätte. Ganz zu schweigen von der Selbstüberschätzung."

„Stimmt- niemandem haben deine Flüche irgendetwas getan und Angst hatte erst recht keiner. Und viele Anschuldigungen von anderen basierten sicher auf Neid, wie meine eigenen auch. Über dich kann man sich ganz schön in Rage reden. Aber allein an dieser Unterhaltung merkt man, dass du erwachsener geworden bist, sympathisch. Darauf habe ich irgendwie gehofft…"

„Schön, dass du die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hast, obwohl ich so grantig war in letzter Zeit."

„Du hast mich vier Jahre nicht aufgegeben, da kann auch ich mal zwei Jahre warten."

James blickte überrascht auf und Lily erwiderte seinen Blick, die Wangen ganz zart rosa gefärbt.

„Irgendwie sind mir damals Sachen klar geworden, über dich und über mich selbst. Und von da an hat sich mein Leben in eine andere Richtung entwickelt. Es hatte auch Nichts damit zu tun, dass du mich nicht mehr nach einem Date gefragt hast oder konstant über deine Freundin gesprochen hast. Es tat gut, hat mir Zeit gegeben, meine Gefühle zu sortieren, aber ich habe mich gefreut, wenn du auf mich zukamst, um mit mir zu Reden. Ich habe angefangen, die gemeinsamen Stunden in der Bibliothek immer mehr zu genießen- du hast mir gezeigt, wie viel mit entgangen ist" plapperte Lily in einem Fort, doch James ließ sie gewähren.

„An manchen Tagen konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich mich für dich und Emilia freuen, oder unglaublich eifersüchtig sein sollte. Du hast es mir nicht leicht gemacht. Wenn du da gesessen hast, wollte ich manchmal nichts mehr, als dir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen."

„Du siehst aus, als wolltest du das für dich behalten" schmunzelte James, als er sah, wie sich Lily nach ihrem letzten Satz auf die Unterlippe biss und kurz die Augen schloss. Die Schulsprecherin vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte: „Ich sollte meine Nervosität unter Kontrolle bringen. Vor allem, wenn du dich hier herumtreibst."

„Nervös, huh?"

„Kein Grund, darauf herumzureiten" sie gönnte sich einen weiteren Schokofrosch und bot James ebenfalls einen an. Er griff zu und versank kurz in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Er hatte das Gefühl, er bräuchte selbst eine Auszeit, um sich selbst neu zu sortieren. Lily rief ein altes Flattern in ihm hervor und zugleich fühlte er sich genauso peinlich wie bei seinem ersten Versuch, sie nach Hogsmeade einzuladen.

Vielleicht war es das Licht des Feuers, aber sie erschien ihm noch schöner als gewöhnlich. Ihr Lächeln alleine reichte schon, um ihn glücklich zu machen, und er verstand (endlich oder vielleicht eher wieder), was er an ihr so lange so interessant gefunden hatte. Ihr Intellekt, ihre Ambition, wie sehr sie sich für andere und etwas, das sie für richtig hielt, einsetzte. Lily war ein Rotschopf und erfüllte fast jedes Vorurteil, soweit er es beurteilen konnte.

Unwillkürlich philosophierte James darüber, ob das Gerücht auf Lily zutraf, dass Rothaarige auch im Bett wilder waren. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick auf sein Gegenüber, die sich gegen die Lehne gelehnt hatte und einen weiteren Schokofrosch angeknabbert hatte.

Allein in der Art, wie sie sich bewegte, war Lily so verschieden von Emilia. Lily verkörperte weibliche Eleganz und zugleich eine Leichtigkeit, die James manchmal an Sirius erinnerte. Zugleich bildete sie sich wenig auf ihr Aussehen ein, sondern behandelte es manchmal als eine Art Anhängsel an ihr übliches selbst.

Aus einer unwillkürlichen Laune heraus stellte James die Schale mit den Süßigkeiten auf den Boden und vollführte eine umständliche Bewegung, um sich über Lily stützen zu können. Diese sah ihn verdutzt an und folgte seinen Armen mit den Augen, bis sie erneut in seine eigenen blickte. Ihre Nasen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„James, hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"

„Ganz und gar nicht."

„Oh" meinte Lily leise, lächelte und hob dann eine Augenbraue.

Sekunden später hatte sie den Raum zwischen ihnen beiden geschlossen und es geschafft, James mit einem Kuss zu überrumpeln, den er eigentlich hatte initiieren wollen.

„Da musst du schon früher aufstehen" flüsterte Lily zwischen Küssen, setzte sich auf und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, „Ich hab deine Absichten direkt erkannt."

James konnte nicht behaupten, er könne sich beschweren.


End file.
